dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Zodiac Squad
"The Light of the Stars cuts down the Dark! Power Rangers...ZODIAC SQUAD!" Power Rangers Zodiac Squad is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's second season of Super Sentai. It is themed around the Western zodiac constellations. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 2 Original airing: 1974 Previous: Power Rangers Legend Legion Next: Power Rangers Snowstorm Story A group of ordinary high school students are kidnapped by a group of invading aliens called the Injusters. They manage to escape by stealing five strange coins they find among the Injusters' treasures. Using these coins, they discover they can transform into Power Rangers! Knowing that the aliens will not stop until they conquer the Earth, the five team up to fight against injustice as Power Rangers Zodiac Squad. Rangers Expand Personalities (Based on Zodiac), Backstories * Leon Hooke "King of the Jungle! Zodiac Red!" Leon is the dignified Red Zodiac Ranger. He pilots the Lion Zord. Strengths: Passionate, Generous, Warm-Hearted, Cheerful, Humorous Weaknesses: Arrogant, Stubborn, Self-Centered He unlocks the Gemini Star Coin and the Squirrel Twin Zords after befriending an unpopular kid at school. Oswald later gives him the Pavo Coin that allows him to power up into Skyward Zodiac Red and control the Peacock Zord. He would be played by Tye Sheridan. His design is based on the constellation Leo. * Daisy Eastwood "Intuition of the Sea! Zodiac Blue!" Daisy is the confident Blue Zodiac Ranger. She pilots the Swordfish Zord. Strengths: Compassionate, Artistic, Intuitive, Gentle, Wise Weaknesses: Fearful, Overly Trusting, Sad She unlocks the Aquarius Star Coin and the Sea Horse Zord after rekindling her friendship with her old elementary school buddy (a girl). Oswald later gives her the Cygnus Coin that allows her to power up into Skyward Zodiac Blue and control the Swan Zord. Her design is based on the constellation Pisces. * Naomi Cook "Caretaker of the Home! Zodiac Yellow!" Naomi is the caretaking Yellow Zodiac Ranger. She pilots the Crab Zord. Strengths: Tenacious, Loyal, Sympathetic, Persuasive Weaknesses: Moody, Pessimistic, Suspicious, Insecure She unlocks the Libra Star Coin and the Tortoise Zord after she accepts her crush on a boy she likes. Oswald later gives her the Tucana Coin that allows her to power up into Skyward Zodiac Yellow and control the Toucan Zord. Her actress would be Amber Montana. Her design is based on the constellation Cancer. * Winston Ross "Rewards of Life! Zodiac Green!" Winston is the dependable Green Zodiac Ranger. He pilots the Bull Zord. Strengths: Reliable, Patient, Practical, Devoted, Responsible Weaknesses: Stubborn, Possessive, Uncompromising He unlocks the Sagittarius Star Coin and the Cobra Zord after overcoming his distaste for his teacher. Oswald later gives him the Corvus Coin that allows him to power up into Skyward Zodiac Green and control the Crow Zord. He would be played by Colton Haynes. His design is based on the constellation Taurus. * Anakin Irons "Winner of the World! Zodiac White!" Anakin is the kind White Zodiac Ranger. He pilots the Ram Zord. Strengths: Courageous, Determined, Enthusiastic Weaknesses: Impatient, Moody, Short-Tempered, Impulsive He unlocks the Virgo Star Coin and the Bat Zord after he resolves his issues with his mother. Oswald later gives him the Aquila Coin that allows him to power up into Skyward Zodiac White and control the Hawk Zord. His design is based on the constellation Aries. * Orson Nelson "The Mission of War! Zodiac Purple!" Orson is the poisonous Purple Zodiac Ranger. He pilots the Scorpion Zord. He befriends the Zodiac Squad, only to later reveal that he was an alien spy working for the Injusters. Strengths: Resourceful, Brave, Stubborn Weaknesses: Distrusting, Jealous, Secretive, Violent He can poison someone with a single touch, which is why he always wears gloves. He would be played by Mark Dacascos. His design is based on the constellation Scorpio. * Oswald "Determined to Help! Zodiac Royal!" Oswald is the heroic and noble Royal Zodiac Ranger. He pilots the Deer Zord. He is the creator of the Star Coins and kept the most powerful one for himself so that evil could never have all twelve. He helps the Rangers when the Injusters' newest general arrives on Earth. His real name is Oswarmologal, but he also goes by Oswald for short. He would be played by Chris Gayla. Strengths: Responsible, Disciplined, Self-Control, Good Manager Weaknesses: Know-It-All, Unforgiving, Condescending His design is based on the constellation Capricorn. His Ranger color is Navy blue. Allies * Rover-Bot 2.0 * Jenny (Aquarius) Villains The villains of this season are designed after five of the animals in the Chinese zodiac. Their personalities are similar to it as well. * (Tiger) Strengths: Loyal, Courageous, Trustworthy, Intelligent Weaknesses: Arrogant, Short-Tempered, Hasty * Wyvil (Dragon) Wyvil is the second in command of the Injusters. Strengths: Decisive, Inspiring, Ambitious Weaknesses: Eccentric, Tactless, Fiery, Intolerant, Unrealistic His name is a fusion of wyvern and evil. * (Ox) Strengths: Honest, Patient, Cautious, Level-Headed, Strong-Willed, Persistent Weaknesses: Obstinate, Silent, Stubborn * (Rabbit) Strengths: Sensitive, Compassionate, Modest Weaknesses: Hesitant, Timid, Consevative * (Foot Soldiers) Rat Monsters The monsters in this season are themed after characters from Journey to the West and musical instruments. Describe Journey to the West Character * Cling Kong (Sun Wukong, Cymbals) * Pig Bang (Zhu Bajie, Snare Drum) * Old Maid (Tang Sanzang, Jingle Bells) * Crimson King (Red Boy, Electric Guitar) * Windbag (Sha Wujing, Piccolo) Motifs: Sha Wujing, Piccolo Windbag attacks the Zodiac Squad and traps the Red Ranger and ??? in his Dune Dimension. The other rangers eventally free the two, and Leon defeats Windbag using his new Gemini Mode. Windbag has sand based powers. He can create a large portal to send them to his Dune Dimension. * Flip-Flop (Taibai Jinxing, Violin) Motifs: Taibai Jinxing, Violin Flip-Flop is able to curse people to say the opposite of what they want to say. * Xylobone Motifs: Baigujing, Xylophone, Skeleton * Buffalo Hits Motifs: Bull Demon King, Piano * Stampede Motifs: White Dragon Horse, Trumpet, Horse * Boomsday Motifs: Ao Guang, Tuba, Dragon * Discordion Motifs: Jade Emperor, Accordion * Steelworks Motifs: Princess Iron Fan, Bagpipes * ? Motifs: Erland Shen, Oboe * ? Motifs: Guanyin, Harmonica * ? Motifs: Nezha, Mandolin * ? Motifs: Taiyi Zenren, Saxophone Star Coins Each Star Coin is tied to a single person who embodies what the coin stands for. '' ''The auxiliary coins (Gemini, Aquarius, Libra, Sagittarius, and Virgo) are unlocked by becoming friends with someone. When used individually, these Coins allow the Rangers to access new weapons for both themselves and the Zodiac Megazord. After they collect all five, they can summon five new zords and form a new Megazord. '' The Skyward Coins (Pavo, Cygnus, Tucana, Corvus, Aquila) are given to the Rangers by Oswald. These coins upgrade the team into Skyward Mode and allow them to summon the legendary Skyward Zords and form another new Megazord.'' Arsenal Transformation Devices * Slot Phone Morpher Morph Call:"Star Align" Power Up Call: "All Stars Align" The Slot Phone is a flip up phone-styled Morpher used by the Zodiac Rangers. To morph, the ranger inserts their own Star coin into the coin slot located at the top of the morpher and then closes it in their hand like the Leon Cellular from Goseiger. * Royal Morpher Morph Call: "Star Align" The Royal Morpher is a flip down phone-styled Morpher used exclusively by the Royal Ranger. To morph, the Royal Ranger inserts the Capricorn Star Coin into the slot located near the top of the staff. The user then flips the lower flab back upwards. The lower flab has a pair of deer antlers on it. Multi-Use Devices * Star Coins Sidearms * Stellar Blade The Stellar Blade is a weapon used by all of the Zodiac Rangers. By inserting a Star Coin into the coin slot on the cross-guard, the Rangers can perform a All-Star Strike finisher. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Asteroid Cannon (Leo Blaster) * Galaxy Saber (Pisces Sword) * Comet Cutter (Cancer Blade) * Moon Slicer (Taurus Boomerang/Taurus Dagger) * Cosmic Crusher (Aries Hammer) * Black Hole Breaker (Scorpio Whip/Scorpio Lance) * Nebula Drill (Capricorn Drill) * Shooting Star (Team Attack) Combination Vehicles * Zodiac Striker Megazords The Zords this season are living machines that drift aimlessly in space until the Rangers need them. Main Megazords: * Zodiac Megazord * Empyrean Megazord Components: Purple, Navy Finisher: Star Drill * Skyward Megazord Components: Pavo Finisher: Fury Flight Megazord Combinations: * Nova Megazord Components: Zodiac Megazord, Empyrean Megazord Finisher: Big Bang Blast Episodes # Stars of Wonder, Part 1 # Stars of Wonder, Part 2 # Girls Before Swine # Friends to Wits End # The Amazing Race # Bitter in the Desert # Mixed Messages # Alien Idol # The Mean Bean # Be Afraid of the Park # Born in the Purple # Planet of the Freights # Make it or Take it # Odd Navy # The Prince and the Purple Ranger # Backwards Message # In One's Element # Higher Constellation # For the Time Being # Go Sky-High # Book of Secrets # Midnight Ride Episode Names # Episode 1 is named after a line from the song "We Three Kings". # Episode 2 is named after a TV show. # Episode 3 is a parody of the TV show American Idol. # Episode 4 is a play on the classic movie "Planet of the Apes". # Episode 5 is a pun on the phrase be afraid of the dark. # Episode 9 is a play on Old Navy. # Episode 10 is a parody of The Prince and the Pauper. # Episode 13 is a pun on the phrase friends to what end # Episode 17 is a reference to the movie "National Treasure 2". # Episode 18 is a reference to Paul Revere. Seiza Sentai Gaisouger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758789/Seiza-Sentai-GAISOUGER Notes * Zodiac Navy was named GaisouMaster in the sentai. * The villains were based on the Papyrax from Power Rangers Samurai.